Chibi Naruto
by FFirst2L
Summary: Naruto gets turned into a chibi and Sasuke has to take care of him! Eventual SasuNaru and maybe Mpreg too. Rated M for later chapters ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE! see authors note.
1. And it Begins

**FM:** Here is a new Sasu/Naru story. I do not own any of the characters or the show Naruto. If I did then there would have been more than just an accidental kiss that went on. Enjoy!

**Note:** Sasuke- 19, Naruto- 18

**Chapter 1:** **What happened to you!**

It was a typical day in the village hidden in the leaf. It was peaceful and sunny making all of the villager's busy outside. It was unfortunate for our poor Naruto who was on his way to see Tsunade to get information about an upcoming mission. Naruto just ignored the evil looks and comments that the villagers gave him but he felt each one sting his heart. He never could completely understand why they only hated him. Sure he had the Kyubbi sealed inside him but everything that happened wasn't his fault. When Naruto reached the Hokage's tower he made his way up to Tsunade's.

"Hello Naruto." Tsunade's secretary greeted.

"Hello."

"Tsunade will be with you in a minute so just take a seat." She said before returning back to her work. Minutes later Tsunade came out and called Naruto into her office.

"Hello brat."

"Just tell me what I need to know so I can go alright grandma."

"Why you…_Calm down Tsunade_ I'll be right back I have to get the scroll." Tsunade said before leaving Naruto in the room alone.

**Meanwhile in the after life: **

Yondiame was sitting with an expression of clear boredom etched on his face while watching his son, Naruto talking to Tsunade. Then with a stroke of genius he slamed his hand in his palm.

"I know how to make this entertainging!" he said slyly. He looked over his shoulder wairily to make sure that his wife wasn't watching and he swiftly preformed a hand seal. In a puff of smoke the sixteen year old turned into a two year old. Yondaime just smiled to himself as he watched the events unfold.

**In the world of the living:**

"Naruto I hope that you didn't break… oh my god!" Tsunade said dropping the scroll to the floor.

"How did this happen?" Naruto got scared by her yelling before and hid under the chair that he was sitting in. Tsunade got down to his level and tried to coax him out.

"Come on Naruto come out I won't hurt you." Naruto shook his head no and stayed put. Tsunade sighed and sat at her desk.

_What am I going to do with him now?_ Tsunade asked herself as she looked at Naruto who was slowly falling asleep. She quietly got up and went over to him once more. She moved the chair out of the way and tried to pick Naruto up. Unfortunately for her Naruto woke up completely and started screaming and crying. Immedeatly Tsunade put him down but that didn't stop him.

"I want mommy!" Little Naruto cried.

_Your mother died…_Naruto's crying brought her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll find Mommy." Tsunade told him which quieted him down a little.

Tsunade had him for only one day and she couldn't take him anymore.

_I don't know how much longer I can stand this kid. I think I need some help._ Tsunade knew that Kakashi would be by later that day so she only had to deal with the brat a little longer. Of course as usual Kakashi was late going to see Tsunade.

"Kakashi you're late!" she was not in a good mood.

"I got lost on the road of life."

"Bullshit Kakashi. Anyway I have a situation here."

"What is it?" Tsunade pointed to the blonde figure under the chair.

"Who is that?"

"Naruto." Naruto turned his head when his name was said and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi went over to the little blonde and knelt down to his level.

"I wouldn't pick him up if I were you…"

"Why not?" Kakashi asked holding the little Naruto in his arms.

"H…How d…did u pick him up?"

"Easy…why he wouldn't let you?" Kakashi said with a smirk behind his mask.

"When I picked him up he started crying and screaming and said he wanted him mommy."

"Oh… that's right he never knew you as a child."

"I guess that makes sence. So then you take him in." Tsunade said looking at the copy ninja.

"I have enough to worry about I don't need this too." Kakashi said putting Naruto back down on the floor.

"Then we need someone who acts like his mother." Jiyara said out of no where.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was actually waiting outside. I heard the yelling before Kakashi came in so I decided to stay out of here."

"Idiot…so what do you mean that we need to find some one who acts like his mother?" Tsunade was very interested by now. She leaned on her sedk with one hand holding her chin and the othher just resting on the desk top.

"Well as you saw Naruto already reconizes Kakashi because he knew him as a child. If we get someone who acts similar to his mother than the whole I-want-mommy situation is now solved. The trick is finding that one person who acts like his mother did." They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Then each of them looked at each other and said the same name…

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"He's perfect for the part!"

"Better than any girl I think."

"He's going to kill us." Tsunade said looking at the two perverted men standing before her.

"Did either of you think of how we're going to convince the Uchiha to take Naruto in until we can find a way to reverse this?"

"There has to be a way to convince him." Kakahsi was silent as the other two debated it out.

"What if we had it as a way to prepare him for becoming an ANBU?" Kakashi suggested.

"But being an ANBU has nothing to do with babysiiting a child."

"It does have to do with following the Hokages orders without question." Kakahsi said looking at them both.

"Kakashi I think that that was the most inteligent thing that I have ever heard you say in a long time." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Kakashi I am sending you to go and fetch Sasuke for me and bring him here." Tsunade said as she dismissed the jounin.

Kakashi appeared at Sasuke's manison and knocked on the door.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted when the Uchiha opened the door.

"Kakashi sensi…what can I do for you." Sasuke really had no idea why his perverted teacher was at his front door.

"I was instructed by the hokage to come and get you." Without further questioning Sasuke put his shoes on and followed Kakashi back to the hokage's tower. When they got there both men walked right into her office.

"Sasuke please take a seat." Tsunade said gesturing to a chair. Sasuke did as he was told and took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Now we know how you want to become an ANBU ninja so badly…" Sasuke was getting anctious and this stalling was killing him.

"We can not appoint you a position just yet but this one task will surely get you in."

"I'll do it." Sasuke said instantly

"You sure? You don't even know what it is we want you to do." Tsunade had a feeling that Sasuke would say what he did and she loved him for it. (not that way idiots)

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke said going back to his usual cool self.

"Alright then Sasuke you will be watching over our little Naruto here." Tsunade said pointing to the child in Jiyara's arms.

"That's Naruto?' Sasuke asked looking at all of them like they were nuts.

"Yes this is Naruto. Your mission will be to look after him until we can figure out how on Earth this happened."

"No I can't watch a kid. I never did that before."

"Well wait a second lets see if Naruto will even go to him." Kakashi said. Jiyara stood up and walked over to Sasuke with the little Naruto in his arms.

"Just hold him Sasuke. It's not hard since he can hold himself up." Jiyara said. Sasuke took Naruto in his arms and held him. Everyone waited for the screming to start but it never came. Naruto actually smiled at Sasuke. All Sasuke could do was stare at the little baby in his hands.

"Sasuke please take care of him. Hokage-sama can't because he hates her and Kakashi can't cause he has a mission coming up and Jiyara is a pervert." Tsunade explained to Sasuke.

"Alright then I'll take care of him until you find out how to change him back." Sasuke said looking at Tsunade.

"Thank you Sasuke. I will send Hinata with you to get baby supplies along with anything else you would need." Sasuke nodded and left the room.

_What on Earth have I gotten myself into?_ Sasuke asked as he went to meet Hinata outside.

**END**

**FM:** There is chapter 1! I hope that you all like it. There will be plenty more where this came from don't worry!


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry guys but this story will not be updated as quickly as I had hoped. I am still getting things together to move to my college on Saturday so I am sorry for not updating. It should be soon so don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3

To all my wonderful and faithful readers:

Alright everyone I know that I haven't written anything in a very long time...06 for some stories I think. I am sadly going to have to put them on hold until I can find the time to sit down and write a few chapters. I have been so busy between me having surgery two years ago, my uncle dying, a friend in the family dying, people being severely sick, being depressed beyond belief, my parents almost getting a divorce, my brother being a fuck up,thinking I was pregnant 3 weeks ago and freaking out myself and my boyfriend who I've had for the passed 6 months (anniversary this week!) and lets not forget being a junior in college (for those of you in college you know how hard and time consuming it gets as you get closer to graduating) and my new job for Christmas break where I have to be up between 4 am and 5 am to get ready for work to be there by seven and work till 330 and then I have roller derby practice and with the holidays coming there just isn't enough time in the day for me to fit in everything that I need to do and to write at the same time right now. I know that a lot of you were really big fans of my stories and I am really sorry for crushing your hopes of this being a new chapter. I will try to find the time while I'm on break to at least get one chapter per story done but I cannot promise anything I am so sorry. Please don't hate me forever and please understand all of the stress that I'm going through at the moment with everything. I would really appreciate it. Thanks to whom ever is understanding about all of this.

Ffirst2l


End file.
